Humorus love
by Abnoba
Summary: Don't leave me alone with caffine and a computer, this is what happens, hyperness, and lotsa bish guys! THis'll be fun. I need sugestions though...


Hello, I have a new bio! Yippee for me! Okay, well I'm going to have guests every now and then. They can be fictional or really people. Today it will be fictional!  
  
Brit and Duo's little chit-chat (duo is from gundam wing)  
  
Brit: Hi duo! How have you been?  
  
Duo: Great, you?  
  
Brit: fine thanks for asking. Now I have a question....  
  
Duo: Shoot.  
  
Brit: Can I play with your hair?  
  
Duo: Wha?!  
  
Brit: Your hair! Can I play with it?! ::Take out brush and other hair supplies::  
  
Duo: AH! ::Runs around room::  
  
Brit: Ah, Come on! Just for a bit!  
  
Duo: Heero! Quatre! Trowa! Someone HEEELLLLPPP!!!!!!  
  
Brit: ::Hits duo over the head with a telephone:: Now me play Hehe  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there you go, Poor Duo. lol.  
  
bye until next time!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hello again! I'm updating my "Unhealed wounds" story so CHAPTER 25 IS UP! Woo, hoo go me. Now today I have, ummm, I have.... ::looks at sheet of paper:: Ah, yes. I have Sirius Black! Yeah!!!  
  
Brit: Okay, Now have you read my story yet?  
  
Sirius: Err, I skimmed it, I think I got the basics. Peter turns into a girl right?  
  
Brit: ::frowns:: Arg, You where supposed to read it BEFORE the interview....  
  
Sirius: Umm, I think I have it though so If peter doesn't turn into a girl then.... ::THUD::  
  
Brit: READ THE STORY NEXT TIME YOU COME ON!!  
  
Sirius: Jeez, are you this cruel to everyone?  
  
I need an ice pack owie.... what the hell did you hit me with?  
  
Brit: Frying pan. No ice for you! You didn't read the story....  
  
Sirius: SO??  
  
Brit: THAT WAS WHAT THE INTERVIEW WAS FOR IS TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY!!  
  
Sirius: Well, If your in it and your always hitting me over the head, It sucks. I'll read, just give me Pain killers! Pain killers!  
  
Brit: alright alright....  
  
Sirius: PAIN KILLERS! PAIN KILLERS!! PAIN KILLERS!!! PAIN KILLERS!!!! PAIN KILLERS!!!!!  
  
Brit: ::grabs another frying pan:: :: Bang twang!::  
  
Sirius: ::thud::  
  
Brit: I don't feel like getting' you Tylenol. So you can have the cheap pain killer, being unconscious. Now if you where to have read the story and been nice and all You could have avoided pain!  
  
Sirius: ::crawls to medicine cabinet::  
  
Brit: ::Bang Bang! BANG BANG:: ::Hits Sirius many times with frying pan:: This interview is at 8:37! It's too early for me! I'm still half asleep! And you couldn't even read the story!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Because I only have two people come on so far I'll do another person....Inu- Yasha from Inu-Yasha! Yeah!!! Okay here we are.  
  
Brit: Okay Inu, why do we never see you looking chibi besides when your going to almost killed by your "mom"  
  
Inu-Yasha: Its Inu-Yasha. Why would I want to be seen chibi?  
  
Brit: Because its cute!  
  
Inu-Yasha: I'm only cute for one person....  
  
Brit: Danielle?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Okay two people....  
  
Brit: Sarah?  
  
Inu-Yasha: okay 3 people!  
  
Brit: what about......Duo!  
  
Inu-Yasha: WHAT????  
  
::Duo enters::  
  
Duo: Hello again Brit! ::hugs brit:: (yeah!!)  
  
Brit: Duo's going to be here a lot, so he decided to help me with interviews.  
  
Inu-Yasha:...  
  
::Myoga comes out of hair::  
  
Myoga:: Does your blood taste good? ::flies to Brit and drinks blood::  
  
Brit: Arhg!!!! GET OFF! ::Takes out can of Bug-be-gone::  
  
::Inu-Yasha grabs Myoga and puts him back in his hair::  
  
Inu-Yasha: My flea.  
  
::Duo and Brit blink and Inu then at each other::  
  
Duo and Brit: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
::Duo and brit stare at inu's ears::  
  
Inu-Yasha:... I have something planed that I must go and do.....  
  
::Continue to stare::  
  
Duo: What do you have planed?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Something. Can I go yet?  
  
Brit: one more thing....Give me your ears!  
  
Inu-Yasha: What? No way they're my trademark!!!!  
  
Brit: So? I want them! Gimmie gimmie!  
  
Duo: Brit you can't have everything you want you know that Hun.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hun?  
  
Duo: Opps...  
  
::Takes out frying pan::  
  
Brit: you know to much byebye.  
  
Inu-Yasha: YOU TWO ARE HAVING AN AFFAIR??!!!  
  
::Hits Inu over the head::  
  
Duo: Sorry, Hun.  
  
Brit: ::smiles:: Its okay.  
  
~*~*~*~ Okay! Hello again! Here I am with my purple headed friend, Bess!  
  
Brit: Hi, can you stop bouncing?  
  
Bessyboo: Sowwy ::sucks thumb::  
  
Brit: erm....  
  
::Duo enters::  
  
Bessyboo: You know, Danielle would love your hair...  
  
Duo: only 2 people play with my hair...  
  
Bessyboo: ::innocently:: Who's that?  
  
Duo: Me...and my "special friend"  
  
Brit: Sooo... ::obviosly changing subject while turning red::  
  
Bessyboo: Oooh! Kitty! ::picks up fey brits cat and bounces around:: Fey baby!  
  
Fey: Merow!!!!!!!!!!! ::obviosly annoyed::  
  
Brit: Err, Duo, do you think bessyboo... "knows"?  
  
Duo: ::shrug::  
  
Bessyboo: If its about that affair between Brit and Duo I know everything....  
  
::duo and Brit have look of shock on their faces::  
  
Brit: ::stammering:: umm, I mean, Err, What affair?  
  
Duo: She knows Hun.  
  
Bessyboo: Ooh! Hun!  
  
Brit: Ricky and Bessyboo--  
  
Bessyboo: I mean, uh, what affair?  
  
::Ricky storms in::  
  
Ricky: Brit!!! ::turns to Bess:: What the hell did she say THIS time???  
  
Brit: ::hits Ricky with frying pan::  
  
Ricky: Owww!!!!  
  
Bessyboo: ::pushes Ricky out of bio:: I think you should leave now...  
  
Brit: this may be come a weirdo fic ya know....  
  
Bessyboo: ::in back round:: Bouncy bouncy bouncey bouncey!!!! Heeheehee!  
  
Brit: Err, no more pop for you... ::whispers to reader:: She had like six cans...  
  
Bessyboo: Heeheeheeheehee ::really high pitch laugh::  
  
Duo: So hows this fic going to work?  
  
Brit: each chapter I get a new affiary person, sorry Duo! You'll be the best one though!! (unless Sirius is better)  
  
Bessyboo: ::still in background:: Bouncy bouncy bouncey bouncey!!!!!! heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!  
  
Duo: Sniff I feel unloved...  
  
Brit: ::Hugs and Kisses duo:: Sorry dear...  
  
Duo: Oh well, this better be a long chapter!!!!!!  
  
Brit: Hope so....  
  
Bessyboo: Bouncey bouncey boun- ::leans over brit's shoulder to read bio:: Oooh! Hug and Kiss!  
  
Brit: Ricky and bessyboo--  
  
Bessyboo: Ooh! I aughta--  
  
Ricky: Brit, one more time and I'll--  
  
Bessyboo: RICKY! GET OUTTA THIS BIO!!!  
  
Ricky: ::hangs head::  
  
Bessyboo: Aw, there there...::pats ricky on the head::  
  
Brit: Mwuahahaha...  
  
Bessyboo: Um, yeah...you should go now...  
  
Ricky: OK, OK! ::leaves::  
  
Duo: I feel left out...  
  
Brit: sorry dear...::pats duo on the head:: (why do you have to be so short?!)  
  
Duo: *sinffle*  
  
Bessyboo: Poor duo! ::hugs Duo::  
  
Ricky: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HUGGING OTHER MEN?!  
  
Brit: ::hits Ricky on the head with her trusty old frying pan:: THAT'S FOR SWEARING!!! NO MORE SWEARING!!  
  
Bessyboo: Oh! ::runs over to ricky and hugs him::  
  
Ricky: ::smile:: Alright, I better leave before you all start yelling at me... ::leaves::  
  
Brit: ::already yelling::  
  
Duo: ::Gulp:: erm, you know I swear a lot....  
  
Brit: I don't mind YOU swearing... ::winks::  
  
Bessyboo: Oooh!  
  
::duo and Brit hit bessyboo over the head with frying pans::  
  
Bessyboo: x_x  
  
Brit: There we go...  
  
::in the back round, Bessyboo gets back up and starts bouncing again::  
  
Bessyboo: ::in back round:: bouncey bouncey bouncey...  
  
Brit: Welp, this is kinda long so...bye--  
  
Duo: ::trys snogging brit::  
  
Brit: Not now duo! Bye people!  
  
~*~  
  
Hello again! Today I am back from Texas and Mexico (Mission trip)Sooo...Here is....Quatre from gundam wing!  
  
Brit: Hello Quatre!  
  
Quatre:...hi....Why...umm...is Duo never around anymore....?  
  
::Duo enters::  
  
Duo: Oh hi Quatre! How ya doing?  
  
Quatre:....  
  
Duo:.....  
  
Quatre:......  
  
Brit: Stop the silence! Its freaky!  
  
Duo&Quatre: Sorry!  
  
Brit: So, whats been up Quatre?  
  
Quatre: I LOVE YOU! ::Hugs brit::  
  
Duo: hey! get! off! her!!!  
  
Brit: What the...  
  
::Quatre contains himself::  
  
Duo: I aughta!  
  
Brit: Duo....::Threatening voice::  
  
Duo: sorry Hun.  
  
Quatre: ::glares at duo::  
  
Duo: ::Glares at Quatre::  
  
Brit: Okay then! Umm...I think I'll let this end now.... erm... bye...  
  
Duo and Quatre jump on Brit: MINE!  
  
Brit: Bye readers!  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, long time no update! SO I'm back after many hours of peeling of Bishonen.... *sigh* if only they where real, anyways this'll be the last part of Duo and I's fling.....You'll see him in later chapters.  
  
---  
  
Brit: Duo, where did Quatre go?  
  
Duo: I gave him to Danielle.....I think he's snogging her now....  
  
Brit: Duo!  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Brit: Your hair.....  
  
Duo: Opps...  
  
Brit: What have you been doing? ::skeptical look::  
  
Duo: *sigh* I let Danielle play with my hair.....and she didn't put it back up....  
  
Brit: Have you looked in a mirror yet?  
  
Duo: No why?  
  
::hands duo a mirror::  
  
Duo: IT'S PINK??????  
  
Brit:....::laughs::  
  
Duo: It's not that funny!  
  
Brit: Go take a shower hopefully it's the wash-out kind  
  
Duo: will you take a shower with me? It IS the last part of the chapter for me...  
  
Brit: Duo I'd like to keep this a "PG-13" rated fic....not "R" sorry dearie.  
  
Duo: But I can't wash ALL this hair by MYSELF..... ::Evil grin::  
  
Brit: *Sigh* you always say that....::kisses Duo:: Sorry Hun but you hafta go....I love you tons....I'd give you a 10/10 for being with me....And I'll let you come on other chapters.....Now, Go get Quatre and get back to the future!!! Love you tons Duo! I'll always remember you!  
  
Duo: Can you at least take a shower with me?? Please?  
  
Brit: no duo, I'm sorry Hun. Love ya! Bye!  
  
---  
  
Oh, this was a sad part, well, I DO want to make this be under "R" Oh well....I miss duo already, ~*~  
  
~~End Chapter~~ 


End file.
